I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for generating reference signals in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include any number of Node Bs that can support communication for any number of user equipments (UEs). Each Node B may support one or more cells and may periodically transmit a reference signal for each cell. A reference signal may also be referred to as pilot. The reference signals from the cells may be used by the UEs for various purposes such as channel estimation, signal strength measurement, signal quality measurement, etc. It is desirable to generate the reference signals in a manner to provide good performance and to simplify processing of the reference signals at the Node B and the UEs.